


Love Like You

by mothmanwheeze



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Enemies to Lovers, Getting Together, James is an asshole, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), let sev rest 2k19, lily loves her bff, mcgonagall gotta stop being biased, mentions of tobias snape, sev is tired of potter's shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2020-07-23 05:42:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20003236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothmanwheeze/pseuds/mothmanwheeze
Summary: Severus is sure that Potter that doesn't like him.orThe five times somebody told Severus Snape that James Potter was in love with him and the one time James told him himself.





	1. Lily Evans

**Author's Note:**

> here is a fic my dudes.
> 
> wasn't sure if i was gonna write for my boys but here we are. i was inspired by a lot of 5+1 fics and this came to mine so i wanted to write it out.
> 
> yes the title is from rebecca sugar’s song.
> 
> i'm not proud of this chapter but i rewrote it a bunch of times and this is the one im mostly okay so dont roast me. im still trying navigate writing as a whole so im sorry if this isnt good. :(
> 
> i cant write sad feelings so this was hard to do.
> 
> this story is gonna be in chronological order so we're gonna be going through the major events that happen between james and sev (the pantsing incident, the time james saved sev's life etc).
> 
> this chapter has mentions of tobias snape so be warned. 
> 
> that being said, enjoy!
> 
> (everyone is 12 years old for this chapter)

Severus didn’t understand James Potter sometimes.

Sure he knew the boy didn’t like him at all, for a reason that not even Severus knew. But what he didn’t understand was why the twelve year old boy was so fixated on making his life a living hell. 

He knew it wasn’t because he was a poor, ugly kid from Spinner’s End. 

The Marauders had always bullied the weaker students at Hogwarts, which Sev had to begrudgingly admit he was a part of, but they didn’t bother them nearly as much as they bothered him.

Severus couldn’t even breath in a room without Potter making a snappish comment about his looks or lack of wealth.

He just didn’t understand why.

Their first impression of each other wasn’t anything amazing but it wasn’t horrible either so the Slytherin didn’t understand what separated him from the other kids Potter bullied. 

Potter was always so desperate to get a rise out him that Severus had to applaud his tenacity. 

But even for a twelve year old boy, Sev was surprised at the Gryffindor’s persistence.

Severus hated stopping down to Potter’s level but the Gryffindor knew how to push his buttons well enough that Sev would retaliate and get into petty arguments with him. 

It was dangerous to leave the two of them in the same place for too long.

Potter was ruthless.

Severus had to admit there were nights he cried himself to sleep because of Potter’s words.

But there was something Sev noticed whenever they fought. Potter never looked upset at him but was always smirking instead as if he was satisfied by Sev’s actions

It was then Severus realized the real intent behind Potter’s actions.

The boy had simply enjoyed seeing the boy enraged and always attempted saying things that he knew would trigger Sev’s flight or fight response. 

In a lack of better words.

Potter wanted his attention. 

Severus didn’t understand why exactly, he wasn’t interesting in the slightest as a half-blood Slytherin that grew up in the poor part of his town.

Why did Potter sought to grab his attention? 

What did he gain out of that?

Severus didn’t know but he decided to try a new tactic instead. He would try and ignore Potter instead, hopefully the boy would get the hint and leave him alone.

He knew it was a long shot but Severus would do anything to get Potter to leave him alone.

Surely it would work, right?

***

It turns out that in fact ignoring Potter did not work at all. 

Severus blinked back tears as he ran back to the Slytherin, feeling thoroughly humiliated. 

He had managed to avoid Potter and his goons (Remus, Sirius, and Peter) until the Gryffindor hexed him making in the middle of the Great Hall making a comment about how the Slytherin was probably used to this treatment because of his father. 

Now that struck a nerve. 

Potter made hurtful comments all the time but they never involved his father. 

His asshole, abusive piece of shit of a father who treated his mother like absolute trash and was the reason she was so skittish.

The reason why Severus hated the thought of going home. 

Severus ran until he reached the Slytherin common room allowing himself to cry, the hurt and humiliation evident.

After a few minutes, Severus felt a hand on his shoulder.

The Slytherin tensed and quickly turned to spot Lily giving him a look of sadness.

“Sev…” she whispered as she pulled her best friend into a tight hug feeling her heart ache as he cried into her shoulder. 

They stayed like that for awhile until Sev’s cries were reduced to sniffles before they parted and Lily pulled him into the couch. 

They stayed silent for a couple of moments, both uneasy to acknowledge the elephant in the room. 

“...How’d you get into the Slytherin common room?” Sev managed to ask.

Lily blinked and sighed to herself. “Threatened one of the Slytherins to give me the password.”

Severus sniffed as a look of surprise came over him. “What’d you say?”

Lily groaned. “That I’d threaten to petrify him and drag him to the Forbidden Forest if he didn’t give me the password right this second.”

“That’s harsh, even for you.”

Lily snorted. “You’re my best friend, Sev. I’m supposed to be harsh when it comes to these things.”

“...Oh.” was all Severus managed to say. 

Lily merely nodded as the room turned airing yet again. 

“Lily I-“ the Slytherin started.

But Lily cut him off. “I hope you know that I immediately slapped Potter once he said that.”

Severus looked down.

Lily looked enraged as she continued. “What gives him the right to say that kind of stuff to you. He doesn’t know your life so he should butt out!”

Severus tried to intervene but there was no stopping Lily Evans when she was in the middle of a rant.

“For Merlin’s sake the next time I see his bloody face I’ll-“ Lily exclaimed but cut herself off when she noticed the somber look on her best friend’s face.

“Sev?” she murmured, placing a delicate hand on his cheek. “I’m really sorry that this happened.” 

“I thought…” Sev mumbled, “I thought ignoring him would make him leave me alone. Instead he chooses to humiliate in front of everyone and talk about...him.”

“Severus…”

“I hate him! I hate him so much, Lily!” Severus exclaimed angrily as he clenched his fists, “I don’t even understand why he likes to torment me so much! I haven’t done anything for Merlin’s sake!”

Lily eyes softened. “How do you mean?”

Severus covered his face with his hands. 

“He’s-Hes always bothering me for some reason! I get it I’m a poor, greasy-haired Slytherin but for some reason he always wants to fuck with me!”

Lily sat there silently for a few moments, before her eyes widened as if she had realized something. 

She stayed silent for a few minutes. “There’s a reason why, Sev.”

Severus turned to her. “What?”

Lily gave her friend a sad look. “It might be because he’s in love with you.”

Severus’ eyes widened and looked at Lily as if she had grown three heads. “What?”

She shrugged slightly and looked at the Slytherin directly in the eye. “It makes sense, doesn’t he? All the teasing, constantly trying to grab your attention, trying to rile you up. And for Merlin’s sake he’s a 12 year old boy who doesn’t know go navigate his feelings properly.”

Severus laughed, but it was empty. “That’s not funny, Lily.”

Lily winced. “Sev please. You can’t deny it. He’s always looking at you during classes and-“

The Slytherin cut her off. “Stop Lily.”

“Sev please-“

“Get out…”

Lily’s eyes widened. “Sev-“

“GET OUT!” he shouted at her, feeling anger pulse through him.

Lily wordlessly got up and quickly left the room.

Severus screamed out in pain and sorrow as he felt more tears gather up in his eyes. 

It didn’t matter if James Potter loved him or not. 

Because that was the day Severus Snape decided he truly loathed the boy.


	2. Minerva McGonagall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus doesn't believe Potter likes him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiii.
> 
> super late update, i apologise. i got writers block and was busy with university bs for awhile but now im back. :D i plan on updating this regularly so bear w me im so sorry for the wait. 
> 
> not sure how i feel abt this chapter, but overall im satisfied w it i guess. we get mcgonagall this time and i love her ok. she might be ooc so i apologize.
> 
> we won't be seeing james this chapter unfortunately. im saving him till the end :) we've still got two major events to go through (the pantsing incident and the time where remus attacked sev and james saved him) so the real stuff starts next chapter.
> 
> severus won't fall for james quicky my dudes its simply unrealistic and they gotta have a better relationship first as the idea of them dating is impossible (also they're 12-13 lol)
> 
> with that, i hope you guys enjoy!

He’s not sure how it started.

But all he knows James Potter had, once again, picked a fight with him and he, once again, was sent for detention with McGonagall. 

He’s used to this, really he is. Don’t get him wrong, he utterly despises the amount of favouritism the teachers have for Potter where he’s the only one who gets in trouble but he supposes that it’s a better alternative than actually being stuck with Potter in detention.

McGonagall escorts him back to the Slytherin dungeons. It’s gotten to the point where she no longer looks disappointed in him but more so annoyed by the same old routine, she always seems to have a sixth sense for when him and Potter start to fight. 

He can feel Lily’s glare on him as well as the giggling sounds of the Marauders and Severus supposes he can picture the shit eating grin on their ring leader. 

He clenches his wand tightly, shutting his eyes in an attempt to fade out the utter humiliation he felt but to no avail. 

Sighing, Severus merely follows McGonagall. 

***

Severus limps as he goes to his bed that night. It’s understandable, Potter hurt his leg really badly, but Severus supposes it could be worse. 

It doesn’t hurt at all, he’s got a high pain tolerance after all, but that doesn’t mean it helps in any way. He’s used to bruises after all. He can thank his father for that. 

At least he wasn’t back at home in Spinner’s End. James Potter isn’t his father, in fact dealing with Potter is a lot better than facing his drunken, abusive father at home. 

McGonagall informs that he’ll be meeting her in the Charms classroom every day after classes for an hour for the rest of the week. It sucks, but any time away from the Slytherin house means he won’t be subject to their torment, so he’s fine with it.

It’s been a year since Lily suggested the possibility of James Potter having a crush on him.

He still thinks it’s ridiculous. 

There’s no way in hell James Potter would ever crush on him of all people after all.

...right?

***

The next day went about as normal as it always did. Severus went from class to class as he normally did getting the occasional number of insults from his fellow Slytherins, and sat alone in the Great Hall.

The only exception was that Lily was avoiding him. 

Severus sighed at that, knowing all too well how good his best friend was at carrying a grudge. She never liked it when him and Potter were at each other’s throats. 

As much as he wanted to make amends with her, he had detention and Lily wouldn’t forgive him right away anyway. He’d have to deal with her some time later. 

He trudged towards the Transfiguration classroom right after his last class, ignoring the smug looks appearing on the faces of his fellow Slytherins who were passing by. 

He sighed, pushing a strand of his dark hair past his ear, as he walked into the room. As expected he saw McGonagall staring at him expectantly as she gestured at him to take a seat. 

“Mister Snape,” she started as he sat down on the seat in front of her, “I believe I don’t need to tell you how detention works, I’m sure you know the routine by now.”

Severus sighed watching the stern look on McGonagall’s face. “Yes professor.”

“Fortunately, I’ve decided to change things up today,” McGonagall said smiling slightly at the surprised look on Severus’s face. “We’ll be doing something different. Come sit next to me.”

Severus raised an eyebrow, but knew it was best to not test McGonagall’s patience, so he got up and reluctantly sat next to his professor. 

McGonagall nodded at him as she slowly waved her wand, levitating two teacups as well as a tray filled with cookies towards her and Severus.

The Slytherin raised his eyebrow in question, not used to this sort of behaviour from the stern transfiguration teacher. “Professor?”

McGonagall sipped her tea. “We’ll be having a talk today, Mister Snape.”

“I’m afraid I don’t understand.” 

The transfiguration teacher raised an eyebrow. “First off, I would like to apologize.”

Sev looked surprised. “About what?”

“Miss Evans informed that the fight between you and Potter was instigated by him rather than you. Normally, I would need more evidence on such claims but Miss Evans has proven to be a trustworthy student so I’ll be taking her word for it and I’ll speak to Potter about the incident soon, myself.” McGonagall explained sighing, “I wrongly accused you and for that I would like to apologize.”

The Slytherin blinked up in surprise. 

McGonagall continued. “However, that’s not what I’m here to discuss today.”

Severus looked down. “Then what is it, professor?”

“Have a biscuit, Severus.” she said noticing the stressed out look the boy’s face. “I’m here to discuss your relationship with Mister Potter.”

Sev nodded numbly as he grabbed a biscuit and promptly sipped his tea. “What would you like to know?”

“Why do you both enjoy tormenting each other? It’s been a common occurrence here at Hogwarts to see both of you at each other’s neck.” 

Severus clenched his fists, feeling a sudden surge of anger course through him at the mention of Potter. “I...I don’t know.”

McGonagall shot a look of concern at the Slytherin. “Please elaborate for me, Severus.”

“Believe me when I say I don’t know why, professor. It’s been like this ever since we met on the train to Hogwarts.” Sev replied clenching his teeth. “He just...he never leaves me alone.”

“What do you mean?”

Severus sighed, trying to calm down. “Him and his lackeys. They’re always insistent on bothering me and I don’t know why.”

McGonagall hummed in response. 

He went on more and more about his interactions with James Potter and the Marauders, answering any questions the head of Gryffindor house had. 

Before either of them knew it, an hour had almost passed.

McGonagall frowned. “Might I have a suggestion, Severus?”

Sev blinked and nodded, urging her to continue.

She sighed. “Based on what we’ve discussed it seems as though Potter has developed some sort of affection towards you.”

Severus felt his body grow still.

“He seems to be infatuated with you.” she continued.

“Professor you misunderstand...he hates me.” 

McGonagall snorted. “But he is also a twelve old boy.”

“That can’t be…” Severus murmured, suddenly feeling overwhelmed.

“Severus…” she said in a more gentle tone, unlike the way she spoke in class. “I understand how frustrating it sounds and this absolutely does not absolve him of his actions, I’ll see to it that he gets some form of punishment after all, but it is something to consider.”

Severus shook his head. 

“James Potter hates me.” he repeated in a somewhat bitter tone.

McGonagall sighed, realizing there was no way to convince the Slytherin otherwise, and gently laid her hand on his shoulder. “Alright then. Detention is officially over.”

Severus hastily stood up, ready to bolt out the door before he was stopped.

“Mister Snape before you run out, I expect you to visit Madam Pomfrey about that limp.” the Transfiguration professor said in her usual stern voice as she narrowed her eyes at him. 

The Slytherin sighed. “Yes professor.”

“And you’ll be coming here tomorrow at the same time, understand?”

“Yes professor.”

With that Severus left the room walking off to visit Madam Pomfrey, mixed emotions running through him. 

Was it true? Were Lily and the professor right?

Did James...like him?

Severus looked down at his limp, remembering the feeling of Potter damaging his leg. He remembered the feeling of fear he had. He remembered Potter’s amused smile as he hurt him. He remembered Potter laughing at his pain.

‘ _ No.’ _ Severus thought as he clenched his fists.

_ ‘Potter doesn’t like me.’ _


End file.
